


Elio and Oliver's First Halloween

by Wolfietheartisticsoul99



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfietheartisticsoul99/pseuds/Wolfietheartisticsoul99
Summary: Elio and Oliver spend Halloween together and craziness ensues in the most fun and scary kind of way.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Elio and Oliver's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the Charmies <3 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! Be careful, stay safe and have a fun halloween!

Halloween 2020, New York City: Autumn, Evening

“Hey Oliver come look at this hurry!” Elio’s voice is filled with nervousness mixed with excitement as he sits in front of the television, attempting to make paper bats to hang up in the windows of their house. He was watching the nightmare before Christmas when the news broke that there were clown sightings in New York. 

Being from Italy, Elio had heard about halloween, even celebrated halloween with his family in their villa helping scare the local kids, scary stories about their villa being haunted. It was such fun and Elio enjoyed it and loved everything about the festivities of such a holiday and everything that came with it. However, Elio had never heard of something like this…

Oliver sets down the knife he was using to carve eyes into a small pumpkin, his hands still covered in the seedy guts as he did so. The smell of pumpkin filling the air, both from the pumpkin itself and the pumpkin spice candles they had bought for such an occasion. 

The tall blond gets up from his seat and walks over to the couch where Elio is sitting, standing behind the couch he listens to the news anchor talk about clown sightings in various places of New York City. from downtown, to Brooklyn these clowns are everywhere and the very sightings are causing the citizens to panic from the thought of children being taken. 

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Elio there is nothing to worry about it’s just people dressed up in costumes and some of them are promoting the haunted houses. That’s all, it’s just a marketing tool baby nothing to be scared of.” 

“With baseball bats and knives?” Elio turns to face Oliver looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and a skepticalness to his tone, his brows slowly drawing together, the longer the two men stare at each other. 

“They are getting more creative?...” Oliver says with facetiousness, trying not to laugh at the very idea.

Elio doesn’t bite. 

“Oh would you relax, alright, look… let me finish this and then after we can change the channel and watch scary movies, maybe order some take out, then afterwards I will show you, no! Prove to you that there is nothing to be scared of and that all these sightings are just bullshit okay?” 

Oliver leans over the back of the couch, keeping his sticky hands up in the air, planting a small kiss to Elio’s worrying forehead then goes back to the kitchen to finish the pumpkin. 

“You really don’t like halloween do you?” Elio comments after a beat, turning around fully to face Oliver, his arms dangling over the back of the couch as he sits up on his knees. 

“It’s not that I don’t like halloween. I just… don’t believe that there are otherworldly beings like vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, ect. I wasn’t raised to believe in that stuff. My family isn’t the festive type however, my bubbie was the one that got me to love scary stories and pumpkin carving, the candy oh, and don’t get me started on her candy apples.” 

Oliver delicately pushes the knife in and out making the left eye, his eyes focused on the task, while talking at the same time. 

“So if you don’t believe in everything that makes halloween cool! What do you believe in Oliver?” Elio’s every curious nature showing, in his bright green eyes. 

“Love.” Oliver replies simply, glancing up at Elio. “After meeting you. I firmly believe in love, not the kind that is temporary and is built on broken promises, false hope. But the kind that you and bubbie both have shown me, the kind that makes you a better person, the kind that makes you feel like a complete fool and do stupid things, but you don’t really care who knows or who sees it. It’s yours to hold onto forever. How can I put this… cor cordium.” 

Elio grins widely. “Heart of hearts.” 

Oliver lowers his head to hide behind the pumpkin so Elio doesn’t see him blushing. “You are my heart of hearts, Oliver.” he says a little more sheepishly than intended, with that little feeling in the pit of his stomach that loved to expand every time Elio would glance at him. 

Elio goes over the back of the couch, leaping over it with the grace of a dancer and walks to Oliver, with meticulous maneuvering, he places himself in his boyfriend's lap. He snuggles into Oliver’s space, as he watches the mouth being formed on the pumpkin and the boy’s eyes widen. 

Oliver managed to carve “the kiss of a lifetime” is what Elio called their time in Rome together and he had done all by memory, with nothing but a knife, and his impeccable carving skills that he had learned from bubbie over the years of doing pumpkins with her.

«La lumière de mes yeux, la lumière du monde, c'est ce que tu es, la lumière de ma vie.” Elio says in awe, planting a kiss to the side of Oliver’s neck smiling. 

After cleaning up the pumpkin mess and hanging the paper bats in the window, alongside the window stickers of spiders, a mummy, and a witch with her broom. The boys light the pumpkin spice candles, turn off all the lights in the house and settle on the couch with a blanket, some popcorn and scour the television for a scary movie to watch until nightfall. 

***

The city is littered with people dressed up in costumes, children laughing and knocking on doors of the neighborhood calling out “trick or treat” Elio is beside himself with childhood glee, as he and Oliver walk hand in hand dressed up in their costumes. Elio dressed as Zeffirelli and Oliver dressed as well frankenstein, a very high frankenstein. 

Him and Elio had smoked a joint or two before hitting the streets to enjoy the halloween festivities together and were pretty much laughing at some of the costumes as they walked by. Especially their own. 

“Who are you supposed to be again?” 

“I am Zeffirelli the revolutionary.” Elio replies swinging his and Oliver’s clasped hands back and forth, a light cigarette hanging from his lip. 

“You look like a french mad scientist that had way too many blows with the electric chair. Hey! Maybe that was the motivation for Dr. Frankinstien’s idea for the monster.”

Elio giggles. “Maybe so.” 

Oliver ducks his head low as they pass a tree with hanging skeletons on it and stop along another door, so Elio could gather candy. They had decided that tonight they would take after the children and gather candy for themselves no matter how many comments they got about quote “being too old for trick or treating” 

“You don’t think we will see any clowns do you?” Elio looks up at Oliver who looks back at him and he makes a grunting noise, that is very low and drawn making him sound well.. Like frankenstein. 

The two continue their journey up the eastside of Manhattan and back down until their bags are filled with candy of various colors, shapes and sizes. Most of the trick or treaters had already gone home and most of the houses were turning their lights off. 

During their time trick or treating of course they had seen clowns but they were mostly little children or parents dressed up as clowns. Not the type of “murderous clowns” the news had been talking about on and off all october. That is until… 

Oliver stops dead in his tracks and Elio’s cigarette falls from his lips at the sight of a person dressed up in a clown outfit, with a scary clown mask that looks like the clown from twisted metal. But the eyes were blacked out, some of the teeth were missing, his clothes were tattered and worn, and he wasn’t carrying a baseball bat nor a knife but a very long jagged machete. 

The clown doesn’t say anything he just weaves back and forth swinging his machete slowly. Eyeing Elio and Oliver and the two boys look at each other then back at the clown. They are at a stand still neither of them moving as they have to be literally a standoff with each other, with Elio and Oliver only armed with their bags of candy. 

“Hey, move along man, you’re blocking our way home.” Oliver says sternly, showing no fear or what seemed to be no fear on Elio’s end. 

“Oliver, don’t! He’s got a weapon and we only have candy. Can we please just go our other way home, you know the one that doesn’t involve us getting killed by a clown!” Elio hisses half hiding behind his boyfriend.

“It’s just some idiot in a mask, and the weapon is rubber. I guarantee it, besides I’m not going to let this joker wannabe ruin our night.” 

The clown moves the machete from his left hand to his right and back again as if to show off, yet again says nothing. 

“Yeah, your real scary pal. Move! Or I’ll move you.” Oliver begins to move away from Elio taking a step towards the clown, now irritated that his person won’t move. 

“Oliver stop!” Elio pleads. 

The clown then takes moves as before only this time the blade hits the concrete and sparks that’s when Oliver takes a step back and then before either one of the men can breathe, the clown turns the tables and what was now one slowly becomes three. As two other clowns begin stepping into the streets lights out of an alleyway and begin to chase them down the street.

Oliver and Elio are both running in the other direction frantically with Oliver literally running out of his shoes and Elio screaming as he runs in front of him, their candy is dropped on the ground and the laughter of the clowns can be heard in the air. 

Elio nearly trips and falls on a crack in the cement and as he does Oliver tells him, “Keep going mother fucker, keep going!!!!!!!!!!” taking his hand and running further as if their lives depend on it. 

As they do the clowns stop running and the one with the machete slowly reaches up, grabs the hem of the mask, and slowly peels it off. 

“I just love Halloween, don’t you?” Luca comments cheerfully dropping the mask on the ground, as the other clowns pull their masks off. 

“I think we just taught Armie a valuable lesson in believing in something.” Michael Stuhlbarg comments, with a laugh. 

“You think they will come back?” Amira replies looking to the two men, slightly worried about her boys. “I mean, they looked genuinely horrified and poor Timmy nearly peed himself.” 

Luca rubs the back of his head. “They better come back! We still have to do five more takes of this shot!” 

End 

Happy Halloween Charmies! Be safe!


End file.
